Łza
by Seiko-sann
Summary: Szpeszjal pisany w święta na święta xD Słodkie i urocze.. może troche przesłodzone ;-; KagaKise. Jednoosobówka Kagamiego..


Pisane na szybko. W sumie to do samego końca nie wiedziałam jaki to będzie paring xD Dlatego imie tego drugiego umieściłam na samym końcu xD

* * *

><p>Zawieszona wysoko na beskresie nocnego nieba srebrna tarcza księżyca. Pojawiająca się pierwsza wyczekiwana przez wszystkich złota gwiazda. Wirujący w powietrzu śnieżnobiały puch, przynoszący zimno i wspaniałą świąteczną atmosferę. Twoje radosne spojrzenie, kiedy obserwujesz widoki z okna. Uśmiech niczym jeden z najpiękniejszych kwiatów, podkreślający ten blask i radość jaka Ci toważyszyła. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc cię tak radosnego jak nigdy wcześniej. To są nasze pierwsze wspólne święta. Tylko we dwoje. Spoglądasz na mnie kontem oka. Wiem jak bardzo się z tego cieszysz. Kiedy podeszłem do Ciebie twoje oczy lśniące płynnym złotem, zaszkliły się od zbierających się łez szczęścia. Wtulasz się we mnie, a ja cię czule obejmuję ramieniem. Z twoich ust pada kilka słów. 'Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że mogę spędzić te święta z tobą.' Ocierając twoje lśniące łzy z policzków, przypomina mi się tamten dzień z przed pół roku..<p>

_Stałem przed koszem i rzucałem do niego. Czekałem na ciebie, ale ty się spóźniałeś, mimo tego iż sam wyszedłeś z inicjatywą spotkania. Zastanawiałem się co o demnie chcesz. Byliśmy rywalami na boisku, a na dodatek niedługo mieliśmy kończyć szkołę. Kiedy się w końcu pojawiłeś po godzinnym spuźnieniu, przepraszałeś mnie. Nie chciałeś powedzieć po co chciałeś się spotkać. Byłeś jakby nerwowy. Rozglądałeś się niepewnie na boki i usilnie starałeś się nie patrzeć w moją stronę. Kiedy zaproponowałem ci wspulną grę, nie odmówiłeś. Wręcz wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego. Gra pochłoneła cię całkowicie, tak samo jak mnie. Biegaliśmy po boisku od kosza do kosza, naprzemiennie zdobywając punkty. Po meczu wciąż nie powiedziałeś o co chodzi. Martwiłem się. Czyżby coś się stało? Coś co jest ci ciężko powiedzieć? Zrobiło się ciemno, a my spacerowaliśmy wolnym krokiem po parku. Trwaliśmy w ciszy którą ktoś musiał przerwać. _

_- Dlaczego chciałeś się spotkać? - zapytałem i zerknołem w twoim kierunku. Nie odpowiedziałeś. - Dlaczego? - ponowiłem pytanie._

_- J..ja.. - zaczołeś niepewnie, jąkając się. - N..nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. N..nie rozumiem tego.. - wyjąkałeś przystawając w miejscu._

_- Czy coś się stało Kise? Powiedz mi proszę. - równiesz się zatrzymałem i spojrzałem na ciebie oczekując na odpowiedź._

_- N..no bo ja.. - nie dokończyłeś. Zamiast tego pocałowałeś mnie, zaciskając dłonie na brzegach mojej koszulki. Zszokowało mnie to tak bardzo, że nie byłem w stanie zareagować. Wyczułeś to i oparłeś swoje czoło o mój tors. Trzęsłeś się. Płakałeś. _

_- Kocham Cię. - powiedziałeś przez łzy. - Już od dłuższego czasu Cię kocham. _

_Otrząsnołem się z szoku. Z pewnością spodziewałeś się odrzucenia. Zamiast tego, przytuliłem Cię. Zaskoczyło cię to._

_- D..dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie nie odtrącasz? - rozpłakałeś się bardziej._

_- Pytasz dlaczego? Poniewasz czuję do ciebie to samo. - zmusiłem Cię do tego abyś spojżał na mnie. Otarłem łzy z twoich polików, a ty się wyraźnie uspokoiłeś. Mimo opuchniętych od łez oczu, wciąż wyglądałeś pięknie. Spoglądaliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Twoje były równie pięknę jak wszystko związane z tobą. Płynne złoto było wypełnione miłością i szczęściem, a uśmiech błyszczał na twoich ustach. Sam nie wiedziałem kiedy, ale przysunołem się do Ciebie, a nasze usta złączyły się w magicznym pocałunku. Objołeś ufnie moją szyję, a ja cię do siebie przyciągnołem. Na ten krutki moment zapomnieliśmy o całym świecie i ewentualnych osobach, które mogły się znajdować w pobliżu. _

_Tak zaczeliśmy ze sobą chodzić. Zakończyliśmy szkoły, a ty całkowicie podiołeś się pracy modela. Byliśmy jeszcze na kilku innych randkach, a na nasz pierwszy raz postanowiliśmy jeszcze poczekać. Ostatecznie przetrwaliśmy ze sobą, aż do teraz._

Skończyłem ocierać twoje łzy. Zaprosiłem cię do stołu na wspulny świąteczny posiłek. Uśmiech nie zchodził z twojej twarzy. Jestem szczęśliwy widząc Cię takiego radosnego.W końcu przyszedł czas na to aby podarować sobie prezenty. Wiedziałem, że na oświadczyny jeszcze za wcześnie, ale mogłem podarować ci coś równie nas wiążącego. Kazałem ci zamknąć oczy i wystawić rękę przed siebie. Kiedy w końcu pozwoliłem tobie spojżeć na prezent, twoje miodowe oczy poraz kolejny tego dnia zaszkliły się od łez. Przedmiot który w tej chwili znaczył dla nas więcej niż słowa. Podziwiałeś męską branzoletkę. Bliźniaczą do tej, którą miałem już na ręce.

- Wesołych Świąt Ryota. Kocham Cię. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Blądyn na te słowa podszedł do mnie i chwilę przed tym jak nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku powiedział.

- Równie Wesołych Świąt Kagamicchi! Kocham cię ponad życie.


End file.
